An Unfortunate Chance Meeting
by Wolf-girl-Artemis
Summary: The members of Seirin are invited by Kagami's parents to visit America. They jump at the oppertunity to play ball agast an american team. There, Seirin and the Wildcats meet by chance...and Seirin discovers why the Wildcats are known as the "crazy" team. Oneshot. Rated T for Language.


**Kuroko no Basuke/High School Musical**

**Descriptions on some things are a little vague, to keep from giving away major are a few smaller spoilers(well, more like expected spoilers), but no actual elaboration on said spoilers.**

* * *

It was all Kagami's fault.

* * *

Seirin had seen a lot of crazy things in their time. Most of the crazy things they had seen involved their teammates, Kuroko and Kagami. All of the other crazy things they had seen were caused by the Generation of Miracles, which Kuroko was mostly considered a part of, and Kagami was pretty much an unofficial member of. So when they heard rumors of this crazy high school in America, they weren't too concerned. It couldn't be that bad right? And besides, the team is all the way in America.

What they forgot to take into consideration though, was that the rumors had spread all the way from America to Japan-and the "crazy" part of the American team might not come from skill in basketball.

So it came as a bit of a shock when Seirin had their first(and hopefully only) encounter with the Wildcats.

* * *

It all started in the summer, right after a typical practice. Their coach, Riko, had been working on developing the new skill Kuroko had developed during the match against Rakuzan, and by doing so, was working everyone to the bone. Kuroko was by far the worst off, having the worst endurance in the first place, and being the one whose skills Riko really wanted to develop. Everyone else got it a little easier, but, by the end of each day, ended up exhausted. Riko felt a little bad about it, and knew they all needed a break-but for next year, Kuroko was going to have to rely a lot on his new school, due to the complications that arose from using his "Misdirection Overflow" during the Winter Cup. Otherwise, they might run into trouble-"trouble' being the Generation of Miracles members.

So when Kagami brought his idea up, Riko jumped at the chance.

"You want us to what?!" Hyuuga, the team captain shouted at their Ace. Kagami gave him an irritated glance.

"Not me! My parents! They want to meet you guys so they are willing to pay for everyone to visit our place for a bit. Plane tickets included." He huffed. Murmurs of concern arose from the rest of the team.

"What about practice?"

"Tickets...plane..plain. Ahah! The view from a plane is plain."

"We can't just skip out on a week of summer!"

"No way."

"I have work!"

"Haha! This sounds fun!"

"My parent's will NOT like this"

"Coach, what do you think?" Kuroko, the nearly invisible member of the group, asked, seeing that Riko had a thoughtful look on her face. Everyone on the team stopped talking, and waited for her answer.

"Huh?" She looked up to see everyone staring at her. "Oh..." She trailed off, and looked around at everyone as she thought this through.

"Well...it's true that we can't skip out on practice, but your parents invited all of us right?" At Kagami's nod, she continued. "Then we can practice while we are there-it is America, so there's got to be a lot of strong players for us to play against!"

"I haven't encountered anyone stronger than the Generation of Miracles, but sure. " Kagami shrugged.

"That solves that problem then. And I am sure if you tell them it's special training for this fall, and that it will be a team thing, most of your parents will let you go." Sounds of agreement came from everyone at this. Riko took a look around, and came to her decision.

"It's settled then! It will be a great learning experience. Remember, this isn't a vacation!"

"Kagami!" She shouted, turning to him.

'Y-yes coach?"

"When do they want us?"

"Next month."

"Alright then! Everyone convince your parents if you can, and if not, direct their calls to me! We will not miss this chance to do battle with America's strongest!"

"Yes coach!" the team shouted.

* * *

And so, next month, the team made their way to America to visit Kagami's parents. There were a few flight transfers along their way, and the team usually took whatever time they had to use the restroom and get food. Kagami, especially, bought a lot of food, as he was constantly hungry. At their last transfer stop (somewhere in New Mexico) however, the flight was delayed. They were told that the next plane would arrive in 3 hours.

Bored, the team decided to eat, then head to the nearest court.

As luck would have it, they(well, Kagami was told and relayed the information) discovered that the nearest court wasn't that far away, and were told that they might even run into another team there, as there was a summer basketball tournament going on later that weekend in the very city they were temporarily stuck in. Seirin was overjoyed, and quickly made their way to the court.

When they got there, there was already another team practicing. Kagami, excited to play and the only one who could really be considered fluent in english( as the rest of the team was unused to hearing actual english speaking people talk), ran up ahead to talk to them.

"_Hey! Do you mind it we play with you?" _He called. The group practicing there stopped, and took a look at them. They then turned to a player in their midst, a lean blond with blue eyes.

"_Well guys? We do kinda need extra players."_ The blond asked his group.

"_Hey Troy...ya think they're foreign? The rest of his group back there looks Asian. And if they are..." _Another teenager, this one darker skinned than the others and with poofy black hair addressed the blond as he trailed off.

"_...Then they might be pretty good."_ The blond, Troy, quickly picked up on what his friend was saying. He grinned. "_Alright, Wildcats. Let's do this."_ He told the rest of them. Troy then looked back at Kagami, who had been hanging back with his team at the benches on the side of the court.

"_A quic game sound good to you?"_ He asked Kagami. Kagami smiled, then punched the air.

"He wants to do a quic against us." Kagami informed the team.

"Yes!" Shouted most of them.

"Oh thank god." Hyuuga said,.

"Good. I was getting a little restless." Kuroko informed the team.

"Guess I'll tell them it's on." Kagami said, turning back to Troy.

"_We'll start as soon as we are done stretching. Just so you know, we are a pretty strong team."_ He informed them. Troy gave him a little smirk.

"_Good. We'll have fun them._" he said, and his team all nodded in agreement behind him.

The members of Seiring started stretching, under Riko's direction. Used to the routine though, the team paid little attention to what they were actually doing, and started talking amongst themselves.

"Hey" Hyuuga, their team captain, said, trying to gather attention. Everyone turned to look at him. "Did anyone else hear them say "_Wildcats_"?"

"Yeah, that's what they called themselves." Kagami informed him. "Why?"

"Arent' they that really crazy team we've been hearing rumors about?" Kyoshi, the creator of the Seirin basketball team, and resident weirdo, asked.

"Yeah." Hyuuga responded.

"Good. Then since it's a short game, we'll go all out from the start. Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izumi, you guys will go." Riko said, as they finished up their stretches.

"Ahhh...this will be interesting." Kiyoshi said, as a large grin grew on his face. Hyuuga smaked him on the back of his head. "What was that for?"

Hyuuga narrowed his eyes at Kiyoshi suspiciously. "Because you said that in a weird way. Are you hiding something?"

"Nope." Kiyoshi answered, an innocent expression forming on his face.

"That just makes you look suspicious." Hyuuga informed him, bluntly.

"Hey! C'mon guys, get going! We don't have forever you know!" Riko shouted, getting up in their faces, and jabbing her index finger in the direction of the court.

"Yes ma'am." They said, heading onto court.

They lined up to face the other team, when they heard Troy as a question they had heard many, many times.

"_Where's the fifth member of the team?" _

Kagami looked at Kuroko standing right next to him, and pointed to him.

"_Here."_ The Wildcats jumped in surprise, a few people's hands rising to their heart.

"_Where the fuck did he come from?" _Asked the darker teenager.

"_He's been there the whole time." _Kagami responded.

"_Are you serious?"_ Troy asked him, surprised. Kagami nodded.

"_Yeah, he has that effect on people. He still scares the shit out of me sometimes."_

"_Cool."_ Came the joint response of Troy and his friend.

And the game started.

* * *

They were already 20 points ahead in the first 20 minutes. Whatever crazy skill these Wildcats had, they better bring it out soon, Riko figured, or they would get creamed. Sure, it was a practice game, but it was ridiculous. She hoped that the other team would do something soon, so her team would have competition.

Riko immediately regretted wishing that.

Everyone on the bench gave each other uneasy looks, as the basketball started hitting the ground at regular intervals.

Almost like the beats to a song, Kuroko thought, as he used his vanishing drive to move past darker skinned teen.

And that's when everything started going downhill for Seirin. Because all of a sudden, the Wildcats started singing. About the _game_ they were currently playing, and how they can still win.

"Are they fucking serious?" Hyuuga asked.

Izumi, who was standing closest to him, answered. "I think they are."

"That's fucking weird. Why?"

"Stress relief?" Kiyoshi intervene, making a random guess.

"No way." He was immediately shot down by both Izumi and Hyuuga.

"Either way. " Kagami interjected, as he headed back to them from his most recent dunk. 'It's weird."

"I agree. It's making me a little uncomfortable." Kuroko interjected, coming up silently behind Kagami, making him start with surprise.

"Does this happen often in America?" Hyuuga asked Kagami, who gave him a strange look.

"I just said it was weird didn't I? I have never had this happen to me." He said, as Kuroko stole the ball from one of the opposing players, and sent it in his direction. He quickly made another dunk.

* * *

The other team continued their singing and..was that dancing? Anyway, they continued, and only seemed to get louder as the gap between the scores widened.

"Do they even realize that they are giving their plays away? They sing about it as they do it!" Kagami shouted, frustrated.

"I don't think so. They seem very absorbed in their song." Kuroko responded.

"Just ignore it. Keep playing." Hyuuga instructed Kagami. Kagami nodded, and the game continued.

* * *

Once the game was over, Seirin made their excuses, and went as fast as they could back to the plane. They couldn't wait until they could leave this strange place, where people would randomly burst out in song. No matter how catchy the song was.

"Let's never do that again." Hyuuga sighed.

"Agreed." Izumi and Kuroko responded.

"What happens in America, stays in America." Kagami said.

"I dunno. It wasn't that bad." Kiyoshi told them, rubbing the back of his head. "I really liked playing them. It was interesting!" Everyone gave him a weird look.

"No. Basketball and music do not mix." Hyuuga but Kiyoshi nodded in agreement. Hyuuga then narrowed his eyes as he remembered what Kiyoshi had said before..

"You...didn't know this would happen, right?" He asked. Kiyoshi laughed.

"You caught me. I head heard the rumors of a crazy American team, so when I learned we were coming to visit Kagami's parents, I did some investigating. I discovered that they were known to randomly burst out in song." Hyuuga gave him another whack on the back of the head.

"Idiot. "

* * *

**And that's it! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Also, this was written in like 3 hours with no editing done so...don't be too harsh on it please. **

**Constructive criticism welcome, but don't stress out about it :)**


End file.
